Worry
by Tori Paige
Summary: This is based in Harry Potter 3. When Draco gets hurt, what does Hermione do? Their relationship is secret, and she is worried for him. ONESHOT. Story is better then the summary.


**A/N: SO I'm sort of into writing secret relationships for dramione lately. So enjoy this oneshot which is like a drabble. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>"Dementor! Dementor!" cried Malfoy mocking Harry, everyone had turned towards where the blonde had pointed. Laughing Draco ,Crabbe, and another Slytherin put their hoods up and made a suppose to be spooky noise while waving their fingers in a suppose to be spooky way. It was hilarious to the Slytherins but not to the trio.<p>

Hermione glared. "Shove off Malfoy." While she was pulling Harry away from the blonde git, the whole time glareing at Draco over her shoulder.

After Harry's flight with the hippogiff, Draco gotten jealous and charged towards the creature. "I bet your harmless. You stupid creature. " The creature got on it's hind legs and Draco screamed in pain as the creatures claws got his arm.

"Buckbeak!" cried Hargid, getting the creature away by throwing a dead ferret.

"Dra-"Hermione went to say but stopped herself. As Draco was on the ground in pain crying out that the creature killed him, she rushed forth. "Hargid, he needs to go to the hospital wing!" Her voice showed concern for Hargid's job, while her eyes showned concerin for the blonde. Nobody would tell the difference though, she hoped.

"Alright Malfoy." Hargid picked him up and started walking towards the school. "Class dismissed!"

Hermione ended up following Malfoy and Hargid up to the hospital wing, making sure nobody noticed and if she did she would just pretend to be going to her next class or her dorms. Ducking behind a statue she hid while Hargid exited the wing and Madom Pompey went into her office. Walking towards the bed she saw he had a swing and his eyes darted towards her when he heard the footsteps. His eyes were plain and held no emotion, but she knew it was just an act. He was stone hard cold in public, but when they were together she got to know the real him.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

Hermione walked towards him calmly not giving hint to what she was going to do, and sat down in the chair beside his bed. "You arse." She said and hit his uninjured arm hard, not holding back.

"Ow! What did I do?" Draco glared at her while rubbing his arm.

"You know what you did!" she glared right back, looking awayso he couldn't see that she was not angry, she muttered. "You worried me."

He stared at her and pulled her towards him. "Sorry Mia..."

Hermione sighed and lean towards her boyfriend. The guy she had to pretend to hate. The guy who she loved... And he loved her. The guy who her friends would probably kill before they thought she was dating him, for he was their enemy, but why?

Placing a kiss on her head softly he said.. " Mia... I'm sorry I worried you."

Looking at him she smiled softly and he knew he had been forgiven. "I know." she leaned towards him and kissed him softly and barely. " Now it's time for your punishment." She grinned while still laying in his arm out of comfort, not wanting to leave the warmth. His arm that was in the sling was on top of her, but she didn't mind.

"Punishment?" Draco questioned.

"Yup." She wouldn't look at him. "No kisses or making out for a week."

"For what?"

"Worrying me and almost getting killed." she smiled at him. "now will that be a problem?"

He muted and tightened his grip on her. "Are you sure you aren't meant to be a Slytherin?"

"Yeah I'm sure." She smiled up at him.

The couple didn't notice the pair of eyes on them while they talked. Madon Pompey smiled at the two and look away actting busy, she was on the lookout for the young couple, for she didn't want their secret out, only when they wanted it to be out it would be. For now though she would help them, for she had once been in love too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it! I hope you enjoyed! Please Reveiw ^^ Also check out my other dramione stories. **

**There is going to be a sequal so be on the lookout for it soon ^^**

**~Tori Sohma**


End file.
